


Tomorrow can wait

by rubysrocket28



Category: NWSL - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen, Seattle Reign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysrocket28/pseuds/rubysrocket28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Success does not consist in never making mistakes but in never making the same one a second time.” - George Bernard Shaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about after the portland game.

Elli was the first person off the bus. She grabbed her stuff and headed straight for the locker room. Syd followed, passing by Laura who was watching Elli stomp off.

"Syd make sure Reedy's ok yeah?" Syd nodded to her coach, adjusting the shoulder strap that was digging into her. Laura would have gone herself. She had a personal relationship with every one of her players and she prided herself on that but she also knew when to back off. Sometimes nothing a coach can say matters. Sometimes you just need the people who have been fighting right along side you.

"fuckkkkkkkkkk" Elli yelled throwing her sports bag so it smashed into the door of her locker. She slowly dropped to the floor, pressing her forehead to the cold metal. It actually helped her throbbing headache a little. Probably dehydrated. She looked up feeling someone standing next to her. Sydney plopped her self down next to the blonde defender and handed her a water bottle. Elli turned around and took it, pumping it a few times in her mouth.

"I should have had that. I should have done better, I know i'm better than that."

Sydney sighed, undoing her braid and combing out her hair with her fingers.

"Well if you didn't notice, I didn't exactly have the most breathtaking game today either."

"Haven't had the most breathtaking season in general" She muttered with frustration.

Syd and Elli looked over to the row of sinks where Hope was bent over washing her face. She stood up, grabbing the towel that was around her shoulder and dried off. She turned to the two younger players.

"Today wasn't on you. It was on all of us. We all needed to be better and do better. It's like Laura always says, it's not about being perfect. It's about continually improving and continually striving to be better. So we learn from this, we let it go and than we come back tomorrow. We come back tomorrow and we be better and do better." Hope offered both hands to her teammates, pulling them off the floor.

"How about I buy you two a drink hunh?" Hope offered.

"Well I could never say no to a drink from a cute girl" Syd said batting her long eyelashes.

"But Syd" Elli said in an exaggerated voice, "what if she tries to take us back to her place and seduce us."

Hope just rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Come on you numskulls."

The three made there way out of the locker room and into the Seattle night. Maybe tomorrow could wait.


End file.
